


No Business, Just Pleasure [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Hooking up, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Shortly after the worlds of Felicia Hardy and Elizabeth Allan collided in a tangle of criminals, anti-heroes, aliens, and other terrible things they shouldn't have to deal with, they decided they had some common ground. After all, two powerful women should be allies, right?Turns out there was more chemistry within the Alchemax HQ than just in the labs.[A recording of a fic by kitausuret]





	No Business, Just Pleasure [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Business, Just Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291094) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/no%20business.mp3) | **Size:** 3.14 MB | **Duration:** 4:24min

  
---|---


End file.
